Yami no Baroque
"Yami no Baroque" ("Baroque of Darkness") is a song from the anime series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. It serves as the second Image Song for the Black Beauty Sisters. It appeared for the first time in the episode in the "That Horizon", but it was never fully sang until in the episode "Confused Heart" which was also its last appearance. It was performed by Sheshe's voice actress Miki Tsuchiya and Mimi's voice actress Noriko Shitaya. Lyrics Original = Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki noizu to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Yukkuri to mezameteku Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete Saa... tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete Kokoro nusumu barokku mainasu no nami ni idakare Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru Yukkuri to mukatte iru Owari no toki o iwaou Koori no bishou tatae shinju o hai ni shite Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu omaaju Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki noizu to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Tozasareta rakuen... Saa... tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa o shiru Atenonai kanashimi ga kokoro o kudaku mae ni Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai o mezashi tomo ni yukou... |-| English Translation = A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever. Slowly awakening Are the shadows of our hearts The crimson roses become decorations that force pearls to freeze over. Now...together, your wishes will all become one Surrender yourselves to the great darkness This heart-stealing baroque is embraced by the waves of negativity The world you believed in disappears in a single moment. Slowly headed this way, Is the final coda, which we shall celebrate. Show praise towards an icy smile, and pearls will turn into ash. Ah...my friends. If you have any rays of hope That just pays homage to the despair you ooze. A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever. Paradise is sealed away... Now...together, your wishes will all become one Surrender yourselves to the great darkness In a completely changed world, you can understand the fragility of fate Before sorrow and hopelessness crush your heart. A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; together, with it, let's aim for the future... Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.47.34.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.48.19.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.48.23.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.48.26.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.49.33.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.49.35.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.49.37.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.49.42.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.49.48.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.49.53.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.50.02.png Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 03.50.23.png Videos Mermaid Melody - Yami no Baroque Lyrics Category:Anime Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Duets